


Gentle Comfort

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Damaged wings, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Shy Cas, Wingfic, dean helps cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Dean can suddenly see Cas's wings, and helps him overcome the anxiety of the damage before discovering one of Cas's weaknesses.





	Gentle Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Cass_and_KITT_in_the_TARDIS and olivia_firefly for the help with the starter and all the help writing this fic. It is greatly appreciated. <3

Dean and Cas sat across from each other at the table, two pairs of glasses placed in the middle. Their eyes, kept staring at them warily, unsure as to the consequences they would surely carry with them. Everything came with a price tag… or it definitely did for the Winchesters! Dean’s hand lay restlessly on the table, occasionally tapping out a song running through his head. He was slowly sliding his hand across the table top towards them, intrigued as to the possibilities they brought.

  
Cas noticed Deans hand was getting closer towards the glasses, his face changed from content to concern instantly. Dean is certain they could be used for good and to prove it, picks them up. He tries them on. Cas’s eyes so wide, and his face goes red. However, when Dean finally had the glasses on, he let out a huge gasp when he looked across the table at Cas.

  
Concerned, Cas mumbles, “Is everything okay, Dean…?”

  
“Cas…” Dean muttered, not completely sure what to say.

  
“What Dean…?” Cas mumbled slow in reply.

  
"Nothing Cas. Just holy crap! Cas...I can see your wings!" Dean said in an astounded, awestruck tone of voice, because he's never seen his actual wings before, and he's never seen anything so beautiful before, despite their condition.

  
It turned out the glasses had been passed through holy oil, which means whoever wore them would be able to see supernatural things, that under no circumstance could be seen by the naked eye.  
Cas burst up from the chair, completely ashamed of the state of his wings. His wings had been damaged ever since Metatron stole his Grace. Dean watched Cas try to fold in his wings desperately and huddle down beside the table, anything to hide his wings from Dean’s view.

  
Dean shook his head confused… “Cas, why are you hiding…?”

  
“My wings. You aren’t supposed to see them in this state” Cas grumbled.

  
Dean looked almost torn, Cas’s once beautiful, black wings now looked like burnt tree branches. He walked over to where Cas was huddled beside the table, placing a hand on Cas’s shoulder. He refused to make eye contact with Dean.

  
Cas, blushing, and shying away from Dean, mumbled in a small, but shy voice. “I know… they are ugly.”

  
Dean grabbed Cas’s hand suddenly and before Cas could object, Dean had him up on his feet. Dean rested his palms on Cas’s hips.

  
“Nonsense Angel. They are just as beautiful as what they were before…” Dean replied softly, making the angel blush once again. He continued “Plus, you would always be my angel, damaged wings or none at all.” Dean confessed.

  
Before Cas could say another word, Dean curled his arm around Cas’s waist, before pulling him into a hug. He cuddled the angel for a few moments, before bringing his fingers up to the space between Cas’s shoulders where his wings join with his back. He rubs and massages softly. Even though Dean can’t feel Cas’s wings, he thought each small touch was making Cas giddy. Cas suddenly out a quick shuddering breath. Dean removed his fingers for a moment.

  
“Shit, Cas. Did I hurt you…?”

  
Cas took a breath, “No Dean. That spot your rubbing, is just really sensitive.”

  
“Did you want me to stop…?” Dean mumbled.

  
“No Dean. Definitely not.”

  
Dean was about to resume what he had been doing, when he had an idea. He removed the glasses for a moment, and grabbed Cas by his waist, and pulled him over to the living room. Dean sat swiftly in the armchair. He gestured between his legs, for the angel to sit. The angel tilted his head confused, but did as instructed crouching down, until he was sitting in the space between Dean’s legs, his back almost rested against them. Dean placed the glasses on again, immediately spotting Cas’s limp wings spread out ready. Dean placed his fingers in that sensitive spot once again before beginning to rub small circles into the spot.

  
As Dean rubbed, Cas let out another content breath before he relaxed completely against Dean, making it clear to him that Cas could and was definitely enjoying Dean’s gentle comforting touch. It lasted for 20 minutes, before Cas’s head titled back onto Dean’s knee, alerting him that he had fallen asleep.

  
Dean smiled softly down at his angel asleep between his legs. He kept the gentle touch on Cas’s back, until he ended up dozing off in the chair and that’s where they stayed. Sam returned home about an hour later, to find them asleep. He wasn’t going to disturb them, just took a photo on his phone, before retreating to the library to read some lore.

 

The End 

 


End file.
